


rescue you

by badwolfkaily



Category: Wave!! (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Masaki feel's guilty after Shou saves him.
Relationships: Akitsuki Shou/Masaki Hinaoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	rescue you

Masaki was entranced from the moment he saw Shou ride that wave in the early morning sun, his blonde hair sparkling. He fell in love in that moment, with Shou and surfing.

He worked so hard to catch up to Shou and even though he’s still far from as good as him he’s eager to please him. 

He was so reckless, almost getting himself killed because he couldn’t wait till the storm died down to get out and ride some waves. Masaki just wanted to catch up to Shou as quickly as possible but he only caused more problems for him instead.

He felt so small and full of shame in Shou’s arms when he carried him back to shore. When Tanaka had left the two to go home Masaki couldn’t bear to make eye contact with Shou, he was still so embarrassed.

“S-Shou, I’m sorry!”

Shou just smiled and patted him on the head, “I already said it’s fine, Masaki, just don’t do it again.”

Masaki just blushed, “Yeah, but…”

Masaki was suddenly rendered quiet when Sho placed a gentle kiss to his forehead causing the smaller blonde to blush even harder.

Shou just smiled and grabbed his hand tugging him along down the street and back home.


End file.
